


Final Shot

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Bozai realized that he won't see the cute Vai again after she gets his snow boots, so he asks for a kiss instead of a picture of the eighth heroine's sword.





	Final Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destiny_Of_A_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Of_A_Dragon/gifts).

Bozai knew he'd most likely never see the beautiful vai again after she got his sand boots. That's why he was extremely shocked when she came back up to him and demanded his snow boots.

He should send her on some impossible quest to keep being able to see her, he just knows it, but for some reason, Bozai blurts out a different demand. "If you take my snow boots, I'll be left barefoot! For something like that, I'll need something really good in exchange. I'm thinking. . . A kiss should do it."

The vai blushed brightly under her veil. She tried shaking her head no.

Bozai saw it and his face fell. He should have known she wouldn't go for that, but he couldn't help but say, "Sorry, but I'll only give them to you for a kiss. "

The vai carefully moved close to him before lifting her veil. He couldn't see her face beneath the bunched up veil, but he could see the beautiful, bright, blue eyes right before they drifted shut and he felt more than saw slightly chapped, yet still soft lips press against his.

Bozai placed his hands on the blonde vai's hips and deepened the kiss.

Just as things were heating up, bozai pulled the vai's hips closer to his and felt something through the thin material of her traditional gerudo wear that definitely should not have been there: an erection.

Bozai pulled back and moved his hands up to the va- no, the voe's shoulders. "You're a voe?" He said, shock clear in his voice, but not much else was discernable.

Link's eyes widened in fear. He nodded.

Bozai frowned, but didn't seem angry, so Link took that as a good sign. If anything, Bozai looked thoughtful. "Could I kiss you again?" He asked.

Link's eyes widened in shock, but he shyly nodded.

Bozai chastely, if somewhat awkwardly, placed a kiss on Link's lips, underneath his veil again.

After Bozai pulled back, he seems more sure of himself. "Could I see you without this?" He held the veil in between his right thumb and fore finger.

Link pulled out his Sheikah slate and tapped away. The veil disappeared in a shimmer of blue diamonds.

"Beautiful. . ." Bozai said.

Link glared. "I'm not." He said sternly.

Bozai's eyes twinkled. "So, you do talk. Then, can I ask why you're dressed as a Vai?"

"To get into Gerudo town. The clothes feel nice, but I prefer to dress as a man." Link explained.

"Can I see you in what you prefer to wear? Dressed as a man, I mean." Bozai seemed excited.

Link raised an eyebrow, but tapped away and his outfit was suddenly switched with his desert voe outfit and sand boots.

Bozai flushed slightly at all of the exposed skin. "You look very strong." He slowly reached out and wrapped his left hand around Link's exposed bicep.

Link almost pulled away, but he allowed it to happen. "I am. I just hope it's enough."

Bozai gave him a curious look, but decided to leave the comment alone. "I've never been attracted to another man before. . ." He said instead. "but you, you're very. . . handsome." He said, remembering the glare from earlier.

Link gave him a flat look. "You mean beautiful."

"Even more so than the picture of the eighth heroine you showed me or any of her seven companions." Bozai replied.

Link couldn't help the slight flush that crossed his cheeks. "Thank you."

"Could we. . . Would it be too forward of me to ask you to go on a date with me?" Bozai asked.

Link frowned. "I don't spend much time in the desert." He'd already defeated the malice in the Divine beast and had only come back for the snow boots. "And I gave you the kiss, so I still want your snow boots."

Bozai smiled. "An insatiable thirst for boots. You're a little boot monster, aren't you?"

"I travel a lot." Link said. "All over."

Bozai pulled the boots off and handed them over. "I guess us wearing the same size shoe makes more sense now."

Link quickly grabbed the boots and put them in the slate. He hesitated for a moment before pulling out the worn trousers and giving them to Bozai. "Until you can get something better."

"Really? With how greedy you seem, I never expected you to do something like this." Bozai blurted out.

Link almost pulled them back.

"Ah, wait. I'm thankful, really. " He pulled on the shoes. "Now, about that date. . ."

"I- there's something I need to do first. Two things, really. It could take a while. You might loose interest by the time I'm done." Link said. He still had one beast left and then ganondorf.

"I promise to wait for you if you'll still have me when you finish whatever it is you need to do." Bozai exclaimed.

Link smiled. "Then, if you're still interested, on the day the malice is gone and the Divine beasts are all free, come to Hateno and wait for me there." Link tapped at his slate and warped off to Rito Village.

-

Bozai had been shocked by what Link had said. That meant he was the hylian champion who had freed the three previous Divine beasts. A smile crossed over his lips. He'd known Link was special from the very moment he'd seen the champion. He'd better start off to Hateno. It was a long way away and Link was quite strong from what he'd seen. He was sure that with Link as it's champion, Hyrule would be free soon enough.

-

"Hey, there!" A running man came up to Bozai as soon as he'd entered Hateno. The fourth light had been aimed at Hyrule Castle for days now, but he hadn't heard word of Ganon yet. He planned to just stay at the inn until Link came.

-

Just a week after Bozai started staying in Hateno, the skies had cleared and the days seemed brighter. Link had won and Bozai would see him soon. That knowledge forced Bozai out on a walk around the village. He was just too excited to sit in his room at the inn like he'd done for most of the last week.

He certainly didn't expect to see Link on his walk. "Link!" Bozai ran up to him. "What are you doing? You should be resting." He put his hands on the hero's shoulders.

"I didn't want to give you time to change your mind if you were already here." He mumbled out before collapsing against Bozai.

"Hey, what happened?" Seldon ran up to them.

"He's exhausted and passed out. Do you know somewhere he can rest?" Bozai asked.

"Link's house is right across the bridge. Let me help you carry him." Seldon helped grab link.

Bozai had almost protested but he was glad he hadn't when they got to Link's house and he saw the bed was upstairs. They laid link down, bozai waved Seldon goodbye, and he settled in at the dining table to wait for link to wake up.

-

Link woke up to a delicious aroma coming up into the loft. He carefully climbed down the stairs and was only partially surprised to see Bozai there.

"Link! I made us a hearty radish stew. I hope that sounds good to you." He placed two bowls on the table.

Link smiled gratefully and sat down to eat in silence. After they were finished, Bozai spoke up. "I'm still interested in the date."

"When and where?" Link said with a teasing smile.


End file.
